Deadly twins
by Wolfboy98
Summary: Eddard stark brought not one but two bastard after the war, Amira snow is the twin sister of Jon snow with purple eyes,cunning and more wolfblood than he has. she has a plan for him and what this plan of her will change for him and North. how will she make him and North great? Jon and Amira both goes on different adventures. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own a song of ice and fire or related material

Author note: this is my first fanfiction. So bear with my writing skills.  
-

Deadly twins

Jon

Jon blocked the slash from Amira which somehow was so powerful that made him to take a step back and counter attack. They were practicing from dull tourney sword which they had taken from the armory, in the godswood. It was past bedtime with only the light of full moon allowing them a sight. They both were swinging and going at each other at speed that was rarely seen at child of one and ten, but they were always like this. There were murmurs in winter fell that the bastard twins were born to wield sword. The fact that they had started playing with sword from a small age was another reason they were so good at their age. ser rodrick would be beyond himself, if he found them at this time,even father would be enraged, but when does the fear of punishment has made had them to step back

All around the winterfell and wintertown folks new that the bastard twin possessed the famed wolf blood far from more than any of the stark trueborn children, leaving arya who at only at six was following them around like a lost puppy, who had found his favourite bone. everyone were quite shocked when the honorable lord eddard stark who had so much integrity that he had leaved his foster brother and father in kings landing after they had won the war, when he has seen the raped body of elia martell and the mutilated body bodies of this son and daughter. Nevertheless that hadn't discouraged him from dishonoring his own wife and putting not only one but two babes into another woman's belly, and raising them up besides his trueborn children for the last ten years. Even after listening to every tantrum, threats and constant complaints from his lady wife and his family. Raising one bastard is compromisable. But raising two that has every characteristic of a stark and northmen,from their dark hair to their wolfblood nobody can deny their stark blood. Even if the twins were similar in colour and features, as it was expected from identical twin like the lannister twins except for their eyes.

Both them has the traditional pale northern pale skin, dark brown hair, long stark face and even their shape of eyes and nose were of identical shape, the only exception was their eye. while Jon had the stark grey eyes amira has the purple eyes of their unknown mother. jon had curly hair while amira had straight silky hair. But there similarities end there as there temperament and character were as different as ice and is a broody, shy boy with keen and observing mind who has always ponder thoroughly before talking and acting. Amira on the other hand like her name acted as she is a princess and not a bastard. Bad tampered and hot hotheaded, she is a magnet for attracting trouble and making it worse. She is confident of herself while her brother is not. She is fast in forging friendship. She also has a penchant to make enemies. Lady stark and theon greyjoy are two of her most hated person in the world.

She was the sole reason which has caused the middle aged warden of north to grow white hair on this head and beard. when they were travelling from dorne to kingslanding and then to winterfell, she was the one who had cried so loudly and so constantly that the party had decided to separate her and jon wet-nurse, which they had taken from kingslanding. This separation caused jon and her to cry more, much to the shock of the party of sturdy northmen. This of one of the many sign that said to never separate the twins from one another. At age two she had bitten a maid from riverrun so hard that it had drawn blood . At age three she had thrown all toys of robb down from her window when he had torn her favourite doll by accident. Nobody knew how a three year toddler had been able to climb to the window but after that robb and every child had been wary of her except jon. At 5 she had, with the reluctant help of jon and robb had freed 3 horses from the stables because she was not allowed to learn how to ride .These misconducts are only the top of the iceberg of pranks and mischief done by her, almost all of them with the help of jon. Apparently it become quite clear that jon couldn't deny his twin sister anything, even if its cost his hide. But it was also true that jon influence has always calmed the wild nature of his sister.

So that is why he was now dodging his sister's sword,as when has he ever been able to completely deny her wishes. Already they had been going at each other for quite some time which has made therir movement relaxed. At this point they were more or less just swinging at each other playfully, smiling at each other when one of them quickened the pace suddenly and hit the other on arm or leg. This was one the many game they had created, to enjoy their sword, bow and riding training. From the time they remember anything they both had each other and never had felt to have more.

"dacey agreed to ask her mother to take me to foster at bear island. She says she will try to convince her to take you too." amira said, causing jon to school his face to not give anything to her to read, but as always, it was of no use.

"she will convince her, I am sure" or I will make sure which she easily left to say.

"I know ami , but we have already decided that if she agreed to only foster you, you will accept".

"i don't like to leave you alone with the cat lady" she replied grimly

cat lady was the name given by amira to lady catelyn,lady of one day lady catelyn was looking at amira with her 'cat' like gaze angrily for doing some kind of prank was the day when the lady stark name change from lady catelyn to cat lady. of course she has never called her that in front of her,or their siblings and father. even when there are many situation when she has nearly said it if not for his intervention.

"i will be fine, little sister "he said teasingly. Everybody knew that one thing she hated more than cat lady was when Jon called her 'little'sister. just because she was born two after him after him doesn't make her any little than him, which is what amira thinks.

"not now " she said,while glaring at him.

"Fine, but be assure I will be fine here alone. but i am not quite sure if it were other way around. If I was going to foster alone while you stayed her."said a chuckling jon.

"AYE, without you cat lady may fear for her life"

"Ami!"exclaimed a scandalized jon or as much could he act as one. meanwhile he was also worried because there was some truth in it. after the incident in which lady stark has slapped him in front of all winterfell while shouting 'bastard' so loud that even his father had heard it from the godswood. Remembering that incident didn't Improve his mood so he tried to forget it, if not from his sake than lady stark sake because reminding that scene to amira will only improve the chances of getting

Lady stark hurt. at the same time he couldn't deny that it has caused lord stark to finally give in to amira's demand to foster at bear island.

for over a year she had been pestering him to foster her and jon to bear island after meeting and seeing dacey and lady maege mormont with a mace.

after laughing for few moments she become serious

"whatever happen jon you remember your promise ."

"AYE, I will."

The next day they got the news when jon and amy were told at the breakfast lord stark decision to foster amira to bear island. as usual amira protested saying jon should be foster too with her, but only got an sad smile and sorry from lord stark. she was to travel the next day ,so the goodbye were hastily done which both jon and amira thought were a good thing. They knew that if she stayed long enough with jon waiting for leaving him, she may never have the courage to go.

lord stark who was usually always stoic was also teary eyed with jon, robb and arya while saying goodbye. he gifted her a beautiful dagger which made lady stark sneer at her. as jon knew amira will have the most difficulty to say goodbye to him, jon had already said his private goodbye to her at her chamber and given her a pendant with one half a moonstone at its centre. it was a simple pendant but she had cried profusely when he presented it to her. Seeing her cry was rare. He had found the blue and white colour stone which later they found out was a moonstone. He had order the jeweler at wintertown to make two pendant with half a moonstone in each one. One for him and one for her so even when we they were away from each other, they would have something that was the other half of the other. just like she was the other part of himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own a song of ice of fire series or its character

Chapter 2

Winterfell

It has been three moons since amira left for bear island. in brief jon missed her every moment of the three months except when he was with arya,robb and on the rare moment when he was allowed to see little rickon was the third son born of lady stark just two moons was easy to see that he may even surpass arya in the completion of how much loud he can stark rarely allowed him any time with pregnancy has somehow made her mood that has to be because the incident in which she had slapped him.

other than those three everyone in winterfell has made a pack of some kind to make sure he misses amira one way or another. as robb was learning his way to be the heir he was always busy with lesson, arya on the other hand was the only bright spot after amira left. she will try to follow him everywhere she missed her to he the bastard twins were closest to arya the most,as she was the only other to have the stark look. he had spent most of this three months with her. it has brought them even more closer than before.

Today as father and robb had left for seeing the nearby stark land as he always do every six months apart .he wished he could go to with them but he had not even tried to ask lord knew his place and duty more that anyone thought. amira never felt the same, she always tried to surpass her place or what people think of her. many would say that she was even happy to be a bastard as she has frequently told him." we can do whatever we want jon .no one not even father can deny our freedom. we may never gain as much respect as true stark children but we will always be lord stark children. other than cat lady and that jerk theon everyone at least think of us as can travel the north, or even westeros .they may disrespect as but not many can deny us. all of north know father treat us well. sometimes you are just too negative. even bastard can rise in this world, if not that we can be the first. wall is not the only place for us to gain some respect or honour. we will find our own way. just stay me jon we can get through anything together"

 _Just stay with me_

Those words the first of the many encouragement that amira had given him to increase his confidence. he knew that he had a nature to over think the nature of his birth but with amira he was always free of any of that and without her he felt that he was going back to being the brooding, sad jon that nobody liked that much, after all he was only a child a one and one, he should not be so depressed every time. with that in mind he made his way to courtyard after going reading some book about history in library. arya was busy all day with sansa in courtesy lesson with the septa. he had already exchanged latters with amira, so many that luwin allowed him to use the raven for bear island whenever he wanted.

With amira gone he had started spending more time in practicing sword and reading in the library. he never like books much but amira loved to read about history .when they were small after learning there letter they would visit library and go through the history books there so they can invent new games in which they can play all the great history figures. He liked to play young dragon the most while amira liked visenya targaryen 'the dragon queen'.

His swordsmanship was coming along quite well because of the extra was already fighting with the other guards when robb was not there .he and amira had a talent for sword, even father has complemented on their skills. most girls are not even allowed to see man practice in the courtyard but amira was no simple girl. when father had first caught them and reprimanded her, for dreaming to learn the way of sword, calling it was not suitable for a lady. she had just laughed and told him she was not a lady but a bastard. father knew like him that telling her not do something only encouraged her. so he had relented hoping she will pass through this phase but that had not happened . after that she was allowed to train with him and robb much to his dislike. nobody liked to be bought down in front of all the winterfell from a girl. jon had tried to subtly tell her to not be so hard on robb as he always did when father or lady stark were watching, but as always she never listened .he knew that lady stark will not like her heir to be brought down by his husband's bastard girl and she would try her best to punish her for it. not only that but that increase her ire to them exponentially.

Jon had learned at a very early age to live in shadow of others. it was a good habit as that made him less suspicious when a prank or mischief went wrong but amira did not think that way. she was never born to be in a shadow. She made other her's shadow. it was a commanding trait for a heir or a princess but not a bastard. a bastard should learnt to be in a shadow, too much attention always caused pain. that is why lady stark always made sure that she got the hardest punishment for any small prank she did even when robb was part of the their team .and whenever she went jon went, so whatever ire lady stark had directed at her also got directed to him. lady stark anger sometimes turned into unjustifiable wrath was one of the reason which caused her to slap him publically

 _Five months ago_

 _It was a nice sunny day perfect for a spar. that made both jon and robb to go at each other harder than usual in the training yard. they had already had went at each other for two rounds,both wining a this one was a deciding one._

" _going tired are we snow!maybe I should let you to rest a bit"said a huffing robb after watching a drop of sweat run down from jon's forehead_

" _don't use me as a excuse for your needing of rest all know you is getting tired and slow "jon answered after giving robb a volley of attacks that made robb to fumble with his footwork giving the perfect opportunity to end jon didn't when he felt  
similar hateful stare at his bach immediately knowing who's was it._

 _Amira who was watching the spar from the sidelines knowing what has caused jon to miss his chance that he had created so was a better at sword than both robb and her as she was better in ridding and robb better with she was tired of seeing him losing purposely whenever lady stark was watching_

" _jon! I will kill you if continue to do what you are doing.i will put fresh pig dung in your room that will make your room rot for a go easy on him didn't thought to fight like this."Shouted amira, causing bystanders and nearby guard to stop their work and laught._

' _damn you amira'though jon,now I can't lose faking a miss here or there as robb will know and will give me a hearing of a lifetime.  
beside after hearing him saying father's name he can't consciously lose a this point of time robb had recovered and understood what amira was saying giving jon a glare similar to his lady mother._

 _The fight started again this time the attack were more faster and deadly. Both the boys were showing and doing their best to defeat the for his honour and robb for his pride._

 _This time there was no banter or calling out name,just pure sound of dull metal meeting at force. both were children having a spar but it looked grown young man testing each other with all their and jon both were tall of their age with broad relied on strength of his strike while jon on speed and fighting continuously for sometime jon used a trick he had learn from amira._

 _But as It so happened robb picked it up early and had a counter attack ready which in his high adrenaline caused jon to head butt its mind it was meant to throw robb a bit off but somehow it connected hard at his nose making a crunching noise which was luckily heard by only him and robb because of the high shriek of a women just after his head connected to robb's nose._

 _What happened after it was a bit a blur for jon only thing he remember is robb's bleeding nose and a stinging pain on both of its will later learn that will the blow was hard it had not broken anything only caused a bit of it was enough reason for lady stark to publically call jon and his sister a whore's bastard that should have been drown in their own mother's blood during their birth._

 _Latter when he thought about it he thought that rather than slapping him lady stark should have grown towards it was clear that she was more enraged by jon hitting robb than robb getting maybe it was because of her pregnancy that caused all that emotions to run through her. they all had their fair bit of scars and bums caused from their roughhousing all the time but of course lady stark had never cared when he and amira were the one to get he felt bad for hurting robb like that and had apologized profusely and done his work for the next week as a self given punishment but the after effect of the whole thing has caused many changes._

 _Amira and lady stark had exchanged many bitter words when he was in a sort of limbo. for a girl of one and one amira had a sharp had used that skills exceptionally well in making know lady stark of her's fear towards the bastard had yelled at her that she was jealous of their mother that father loved her more than he did lady in her fury said she was more angry at herself for not birthing father a more stark children and using that anger on them in the end both of them used this as an opportunity to free there all pent up rage for each other_

 _Anyway Jon didn't heard the whole thing and had no desire but it somehow shook the whole of would have thought  
a head butt,a wolfblooded girl and an angry pregnant woman would cause this after effect of that exchange were still present.  
amira's fostering was one,the other being lord stark and lady stark cold war,sansa's badmouthing of everything related to him and amira,robb distant mood,arya's irrational behaviour and more more._

Jon groan was heard audibly when the emerging figure of theon bloody greyjoy got near was only the other person in winterfell hating amira and him other than lady stark but in his case the feeling was reciprocated. The smell of ale could still be located near usual he had gone to the brothel in wintertown and his 'fun'. at one at five the older that him greyjoy was as arrogant as one can get. Maybe amira's wolfblood has atlast having a affect on jon because seeing the smug condescending smile  
on greyjoy face he wanted nothing but to pummel him.

For the last three month greyjoy had increased his tormenting after the departure of was the only one who could remove the smugness of the greyjoy without even saying a because it was the statement of her's"a bastard of house stark is better than a heir of house greyjoy"which may have caused that only increased his anger towards her and never hated greyjoy like amira did sometimes but he certainly has his his arrogance and look down attitude that was so similar to sansa towards the bastard twins increased his dislike for him.

"snow,have already come for some beating eh?"

"you must have had a lot of rum greyjoy if you think you can take me in this state."

"pfff I can take you and your sister at any state bastard" while theon have always ignored him for being a bastard he rarely called him out like must have had a bad night the brothel. but that still does not give him any right to make his day bad.

"leave me alone theon"jon answered coldly and when away from him

"heh sorry I made a mistake a can take you in anystate but I can't your bitch of a sister any way you know"

That brought the anger of jon as he took a step close to a still intoxicated greyjoy and glared

"that was the last time you will talk about her like that theon"he threatened

If theon was not so head over heel in ale he might have seen the anger in jon eyes which would have made him back down but whatever happened at the brothel caused the ironborn to continue

"and what bastard will you go to your wench of a mother eh?oh no you even don't know who she is,maybe she is the whore I fucked yesterday?..."

Theon greyjoy couldn't complete what he wanted to say as jon's fist connected repeatedly on his face broking his nose and a would have gone through with his beating if not for the gaurds that stoped him.

His raged was still not sedated when he was brought to lady stark who was in his father only person other than him was maester went through theon injure and left reluctantly, not wanting to leave jon alone with lady may be the first time when he was not affected with her hateful stare,he just didn't care somehow.

"I will overlook your punishment bastard if you do one think I tell you to do"lady start started in a surprise calm tone that got the hair in his back crawl up.

"what will that be"without adding my lady as he should,maybe he too had some anger in him.

"leave"

Somehow she didn't have to explain that one word,he understood the minute she said ironic if you look like that he was sure not one of her own children would have have understood it but he did quite easily.

He nodded his head slightly and left.

The next day the black bastard of winterfell left his home of eleven year with a longsword, a longbow, some arrowheads,a nicely made dagger all stolen from the the food he has stolen from the kitchen to last almost 10 was sure that lady start will cover the theft. she will also make sure the search party be delayed or not sent at didn't matter to him ,nobody will be able to guess where he was not the best hunter but he and amira had sneeked out of the castle a lot of time to know want to expect in the wolfswood,out of the leisure of a after trying to control his emotion he couldn't contain the feelings of longing while leaving had send a raven to bear island informing amira he had had not written where though he knew he didn't need already knew.

 _ **He was going to skagos.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own a song of ice and fire or related material

Chapter three

Winterfell

Ned stark was beyound outraged. his daughter was leagues away from him on an island. And now his son was missing. He knew that he had to send her after her very vocal confrontation with cat but still he missed her now more than anything. In sixth month time he had suffered the loss of two his elder children. They were his children no matter what the circumstances of their birth, he had loved them as his and will continue to do so whatever the world thinks or especially catelyn thinks.

But one think was clear for ned stark which was that his wife was still a southerner. He knew she will have difficulty learning the northern ways that is why he had given her some leeway. But now the water has turned into ice. She had thrown his own blood out from his own home. A child who had seen only eleven years of life was all alone because she couldn't stand a child's presence . Punishing him for his indignation was one thing but punishing a child was beyond herself.

Many believed that the quiet wolf didn't know how his wife behaved and acted towards his bastard twins, well that was not the case. Ned stark knew everything that happened between the walls of his castle. He may have not always be this observant but he had grown out of that habit. When amira was two years old, a new maid had arrived form riverrun on catelyn instance. The new maid was an old lady not suitable for mere handmaiden's work but he let that passed through. Later old nan had informed him whenever the old lady was near amira or jon they both cried strongly. So he had asked her to check on it. It was found that the maid use to hurt amira or jon whenever they used to get close to robb. Of course before any judgment could be passes amira has bitten the maid savagely on her leg causing her to return home bitten by a two year old. He had let this incident pass never asking about the maid again to catelyn hoping his wife never knew about this. This incident had somehow made him suspicious of her whenever she was near them. She had thought that she will come around to love the twins when jon had got the terrible fear bringing him near to death. Not only that but seeing her brother in this condition had brought amira so distressed that the whole week when he was in bed she had not eaten anything even when force was tried. If that couldn't melt her heart that he couldn't comprehend what will.

When catelyn made the argument that the bastard had battered theon for no reason and had run away to escape punishment he knew she was lying. The gall of the women to call him a bastard after she had thrown him alone in the had send a tiny search party with food to last only three days towards kings road. Like jon was dumb enough to travel on the gritted his teeth when luwin told him about it. the answer he received was a well practiced one when he asked the reason for the delay in sending the search party. She had sent it after a week and that too after arya's constant was informed about his leaving when he was the furthest away from home do doubt another one of catelyn doing. The whole time during the questioning she maintained the façade of calmness. He had controlled himself not to give away his emotion. He had not visited her chamber from that day onwards.

This was the first of the many time he felt that this was a different woman than the woman he married 15 years ago at riverrun . the coldness with which she had handled the whole situation made his skin crawl. She wasn't even afraid of what will her action will cost her. His decision of not telling her the name of the twin's mother proved true at the least,he thought sadly. The only hope was that jon had stolen some weapons and food before had even taken some ink, parachment and some medicine from luwin. He had a sad smile on his face thinking the stealing and running around he did with amira finally had a positive result for him. He knew jon was strong boy for his age. both in mind and body. He can take care of himself . that still did not do anything good to his fears. Grown men have fallen alone trying to navigate the north. Jon was a child of eleven alone going god knows where. it was already past two weeks to send a proper searching party. He knew amira and he were planning some adventure but still that should have taken some time to begin. They were just too young to travel on their own. North was a dangerous place. He hoped that he went to white harbor or at the most the wall to benjen. Jon talked about taking a black but abandon it after learning that he would be parted from amira.

Amira would know where he went. He knew he should ask her but knew fact that something had made his unyielding brother leave his home would be enough for her to not divulge their plan. luwin had already send a raven to bear island. The only response they got was silence .when angry her daughter would shout, when distraught she would become silent. The silence was more painfull. He deserved every bit of it. He had failed to uphold the promise he made to his mother all this time ago.

Bear island

Jon had left her. That was only thing she kept repeating to herself as she read the raven send by jon. She knew that he must have a bloody big reason for leaving home to go skagos like this. Oh she knew he had gone to skagos or at least will try to journey there. She was the one who had suggested it when they had made the plan but that was supposed to have happened after a long time from now. After their fostering at bear island after learning everything they can about being a sailor. Amira always wanted to travel the world, it was her first dream. A dream she had dreamed with her brother. They both knew the only option to travel long distance quickly was by a ship. And the only place other than white harbor that has anything related to ships was bear island. She wanted to be foster at bear island not only for learning how to fight but also to learn her way around the sea.

Bear island was no way in league with a port city like white harbor but still it was a step to learn something about the sea. White harbor was the best place in the north to learn anything about being a sailor or about shipbuilding but both of them knew lord stark will never ask his most richest bannermen to foster two of his bastard children..With house manderly being the most southern minded house in north,one which followed the seven. It would be insulting So they had decided on bear island after she met dacey when she visited winterfell with her mother.

Bear island is a beautiful island with old gnarled oaks trees,tall pines with steep hills with stream. Most its income come from fishing. Still no way rich or diverse as winterfell, it has its own charm. While not having all the required knowledge about long sea travelling or even shipbuilding as they didn't even own a single galley. though they how to navigate the sea and how to survive. So she learned all she could from fisherman and travelling traders from deepwood motte till when she got the news about jon.

That frigid old bitch. Cat lady was the sole reason this was happening. If only she would have known that they were planning for leaving her alone in her on the first place. If only she had given them more time. If only she had not slapped jon making her…forget it, it was all the past now. They knew the old crone would be a problem even the kind maester luwin knew. maseter luwin had helped them in planning all this. Of course he had no idea about skagos. sure they had asked him all about the place but no more. Skagos was supposed to come after a long while, when they had their own ship with crew and lots of experience. Which would have taken them years. It was a part in which neither one of them was sure about it. Maybe they were just playing with the idea of exploring such a wild place but they knew it was dangerous, they were children not idiots.

And now jon had went through with that part which was the most unplanned and unpremeditated. And the most dangerous one too. it was supposed to be a fantasy. stupid jon. Not only he had run away from winterfell but also planned to go to skagos all alone. A place which was rumored to have war trained unicorns with savage and uncivilized people having a culture that allowed cannibalism. God jon you must be the stupidest boy in all of westeros. How do you even plan to go there? Did he expect some kind of a ship which will take him there. All knew that the skagosi were bannerman of starks only in name. their history with the stark's showed that they were once enemies ,which suggest as luwin has said that the skagosi still might think of them as one because of their savage culture.

 **Oh my stupid brother ,what have you done?**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own a song of ice and fire or related material

Chapter four

It was close to two weeks after he had left his home. He had taken the kings road to castle black maintaining a steady pace to not tire the horse.  
It would be impossible for any search party to catch him after a week's journey. Lady stark will make sure he has that much head start. Ironically the last person that would ever help him was lady stark. But without her this journey would have been possible he laughed bitterly. After following the road for a week he changed the direction to north east. Travelling woods after woods becomes a kind of routine. This is the farthest away he had been from winterfell. He was leaving on rabbits, hares and one time he even was lucky enough to put down a small boar which had lasted for 4 days. Because of the provision he had gotten from the kitchen he didn't have to worry about starving when no game was found. The head cook would have gone mad for the amount of found he was able to sneak out of the kitchen.

Human contact was at minimum. He had passed a few town and villages but never spend any time to interact with them. Only filling his waterskin from a village or town well and leaving. He already had a false story formed up if someone asked. He was a bastard of a guard of castle cerwy, searching for his mother who was a fisherwomen. After lying a large amount for amira' sake, he had learned that the best lies were the closest truth. He had reached the coastline a day ago. He was travelling north along the coastline now.

Jon was not a idiot. He knew there was not straight way to travel skagos. In fact there was no way to travel to skagos. The island was one of the most isolated in whole of westeros. It was a mystery. That is why it had been an interest for amira and him. A land which nobody had explored and studied from the time of westeros's birth.. If he managed to get there alive, then survive among cannibals after that he may have a tiny chance of finding some gold mine or something, thought Jon to ridicule himself. Every land has its limits and advantages. Skagos must have its own. If he could find and somehow use it to for his betterment that all this trouble would be worthwhile, thought jon to reassure himself.

For all their small life Jon and amira both had tried to find some purpose for their future. Robb had winterfell, sansa had his husband castle, bran and arya too would have something, even baby rickon will, as a third son can be master of arms or be a castlellan. What would they be? Lady stark will not allow them anything in winterfell that was sure so they had to find their purpose. Wall was not one as amira can't be a black brother. Because of amira's curious nature they thought of being explorers .to travel to exotic and new lands. Sure they can work as sailors and even can be merchants if they want to travel. But what is the fun and adventure in that. They wanted to find something of their own. To live other than the bastard twins of winterfell, the shame of house stark. Or in the end it was just children foolishness. But if there was a land which was within their reach than it was skagos.

Now for all their isolation the skagosi can't leave without any trade for so long. Skagos was a harsh land with rough and treacherous currents around the isle, preventing safe sailing. They had good water for fishing but that can't sustain a whole island. If trading along the east coast was not possible there has to be some kind of trade between the west coast. Even it is a small boat for fishing it would be sufficient for jon. With that in plan he hoped that he would find what he was looking for, before he travelled all the way to east watch by the sea.

He was passing what looked like a hut for fisherman when he heard the scream. His right hand reached for his sword as he got alert. He took some time to decide to follow the scream or not. In the end he went towards the direction of its source. He heard a continuous grunting sound as he got near. When he was closed enough to look from a small window he froze. A man not younger than jory was forcing herself on a girl. The girl did not look older than jon. To stop her from screaming he had a hand on her throat chocking her while he rapped her. The girl was close to fainting by her looks. the fear in her eyes woke him up. He went around the window through the door silently as ghost while unsheathed his sword. He rammed the end of it to the exposed neck of the man. The man spluttered and chocked on his blood while the girl below him got showered in it. After a couple of seconds of trying to stop the blood he fell on the girl dead. Jon had killed a man by ramming a sword through his neck when his back was turned. The man didn't even got to see the face of his murderer.

He was so shocked with what he had done that he had noticed a bear of man who had entered the hut. He had yelled at him with a foreign tongue. The next thing he knew he was on the ground, searing pain was coursing from back of his head. The big man had used the bottom of his axe to struck him on the head. The last thing he saw was the blood of the man he had just killed trying to reach him.

When jon woke up his head was pounding continuously and he couldn't see properly. After t a few moments of trying he finally was able to process his surroundings. He was tied to tree just tight enough so that he couldn't escape. Around a small fire 6 huge men were sitting. He tried not to make noise so that they will notice he had woken up, but the big man who looked the one who had hit him was staring at him.

"it looks like the fuckin killer had finally woken up to grant us his presence huh" . The accent of the man of so rough it was difficult to understand with his throbbing head. Now all the attention of the men was at him.

"Who are you? Why had you bound me?"

Hearing his question made all the men laugh. "ha you just ran through one of our man, that too when he was busy fucking. You are lucky enough to live boy."

"he was raping a girl. He was hurting her. Where is she? Did you…". He couldn't complete his question when his mind flew all the images of worst things these men would have done to her. If he guessed correctly who these were according to their attire and rough talk, death would have been a better fate her. They all were tall. The shortest one was probably the height of ser rodrick, who was taller than most man in winterfell. The tallest one was close in height to hodor. The grandson of old nan was considered to have giant blood. They all had shaggy beard with stone with different colors wound in them. It made them looked even more fearsome. They were all holding a strange horn filled with some kind of drink he could not recognize from the smell. They all carried at least one axe. Some even carried a bow made from strange wood and swords. They all had many furs to cover their body. Two had some semblance of armor which was crude as their wearer. One of them was wearing a gold arm band on his right arm, just below his shoulders. These men didn't look and behaved anything like northmen. This was a feared wilding raider party. He had heard about wilding raids around the umbers land. Jon feared that he may have come too close to the wall. He just hoped that the villagers had send some news to a nearby holdfast so they send some men quickly. Jon knew the chances of that happening were small.

"Don't worry lad, the girl is with his mother getting treated for her injuries. Now we will answer you, first tell me who are and what are you bloody doing here of all place"

Jon for a moment thought to answer truthfully, as they could help him to reach skagos . But if one of their own can do that to a girl…, he shuddered thinking about that. He can't trust these men. They may have killed the girl and were lying to him. His hesitant was clear on his face apparently.

"If I found you are lying I will have your head boy "the wildling said casually like he was talking about dinner. But what were wildlings doing so south of the wall. He had never seen a wilding before but heard the tale about them from uncle benjen and old nan. Jon feared the worst; he was captured by a wilding raiding party. If anything was bad than skagosi, it would be wildlings. It seems Jon's bad luck had followed him here. He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. He answered them as firmly as he could so they couldn't detect his half truths.

"What castle does your father works at?"asked the big man which was the leader.

Jon didn't expect this question, after all what would wildling would know of the north. jon said it was castle cerwyn, as it was the only castle other than winterfell that he knew about.

"You really expect me to believe you boy, that your father sends you, a green boy alone with a nice dagger, longbow, a castle forged longsword and food towards the north to find his mother. If I was in your place I wouldn't lie to me."

This caused jon to panic. This wilding leader was smart. If jon lied more he would be caught and god knows what these wildings would do to him then

"I ran away. My father is married with other children. his wife doesn't like me. So I took what I could and ran."

"More like stole ha" said other man you was a little shorter and older than the leader but bald. His japed caused all except the leader to laugh, who was still eyeing him coldly to know if he was telling the truth.

"Did you find her then?"

"No, nobody knows a fisherwoman of the name my father gave." Jon said trying to sound dejected on not finding his mother. He didn't have to though; not knowing who his mother was has always been a sad point in his life.

"Is that it boy? I asked the nearby villages about you, they say they never seen you."

Gods, this was a suspicious man

"I haven't asked a lot of people. My father never talked about her. I was just looking around for a woman who looked like me, I guess." Never go far from the truth. That was what he was doing. His answered sounded childish and made him looked down. The man laughed and japed about his stupidity till was silenced by the leader.

"So why have you not returned home boy?"

"I don't have one"

This caused a momentary silence. He could hear his heart beating faster. Should he have instead said that if he went missing his father would send someone, to scare them for not hurting him. A boy with no one to look for is the best for doing anything you want with him. What does these wilding want with him?  
The leader stared at him thoughtfully for a moment. At the least the cold calculating look was gone from his face.

"You killed one of my men even if he deserved it. So I have a need for a pair of hands. You can join us, I can't assure you safe journey or if you will ever return north again but it will be an exciting " the leader said laughing in the end with the other. This response made him pause, surely they were talking of getting back beyond the wall. But for that why would they want another traveler, in his case a boy.

"Where...um…where…"jon stammered. He tried to calm his fast beating heart and mind by talking to himself to stay strong. He had to if he wants to get far away from them. He was on his own here. The only one to help him was he himself.

"who are you and why have you bound me?"he asked his first question that they had not answered.

The leader got up from his place and freed him. He grabbed him by his shoulders like a sack and got him to his feet. He grinned at him and said

"We are going back home. _ **To skagos.**_

End note: next one will have a time skip of two year.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own a song of ice and fire or related material

Author's note: I decided to not go along with the time skip. I want to tell their adventure as it happens. It will be a long journey and I hope you all will enjoy it. Another important thing is that this fanfic is totally going to be different than the books storyline. In short it is an AU.

Chapter four

Jon

Jon snow was ecstatic when he first saw land after a brutal journey for past two weeks on the ship. The ship was a trade cog according to Rothar. Rothar was the leader of the skagosi, one who had hit him on the head. Rothar was the lord of house Magnar whose seat was kingshouse. Kingshouse was located at the southern side of skagos. So they had to maneuver the cog around the treacherous current and the rocky shore. The cog he learned was all sail ship with no oars, with a small crew and large amount of space was best for a trade ship. The lord was trading with the villages to barter grain for furs, horns and other things.

In his two weeks journey Jon had learned a lot of things about skagos and its people. They were still reluctant to reveal everything, telling him that he will see for himself when they reach skagos. Jon was greatly comforted when they told him that raping was crime punishable by maiming and death if a child was the victim, in skagos. Lord rothar reacted that way because the boy was his blood and since lord rothar had no sons, he was going to train the young man whose name he didn't care to ask to become his heir. After the girl told him what had happened he calmed a bit but still was angry at jon for giving the rapist a clean death. In skagos there was no death by just beheading, jon learned later, which has caused him a night's sleep. The said punishment was also one of the things he will see at skagos. Maester luwin believed that skagos may still follow the long banned tradition of lord's first night. Jon still didn't have the courage to ask about it. Overall he could surmise that the skagosi even if bit wild were not bad men as they have been painted by the rest of the westeros. They had traded with other small coastal villages too with honor. Rothar told him that what happened was unfortunate , he didn't tolerate such kind of acts. Jon hoped he was telling the truth.

Even if the man deserved it, jon couldn't keep it out of his mind that he had killed a man. Nightmares were common for him now. Jon feared what father will think of this act. While he may not punish him for it as it was right but he may think of jon as coward, as jon had killed the man without looking at his stark would have captured him and beheaded him as it was right. It didn't matter anyway, father will never know about it.

Skagos as expected was mountainous with huge rocks at his coastline, which were probably the reason for the treacherous currents. The captain while young was experienced enough to navigate through them easily. It seemed if you know well enough the water were not that difficult to sail through. Xander was a braavosi by birth but had lived half his life in sea and the other in skagos. The port of kingshouse was larger than he expected. They were almost 5 more ships similar to him docked there. There were even a few carracks from the descriptions the sailors had though him. Jon in short voyage had tried to learn as much as he could from the sailors. The work of sailor was hard work. The captain was friendly enough to teach him some basic sea navigation. The port was as busy as any port, jon guessed. Most of the people were skagosi with their renowned height and furs but shockingly there were some foreigners too. Most of them were braavosi. Maester lumin will get the shock of his life if learned that skagos was not isolated as he thought. Who would have thought that skagos would be the one to do so much trade with braavos. As much as jon knew only white harbor did this much trade with them but then white harbor was a port city. The port town known as Kingsport was similar in size to wintertown. It consists of few shops for blacksmiths, jewelers and tailors. Most jewelers shop consist items made from a deep black or dark green glassy thing which attracted him the most.

The surprises never seem to end for jon after landing at skagos. Rothar had already offered jon a placed in his household as a temporary learning guard after seeing his talent with sword. He said it was a reward for saving the girl. He was also offered a job as sailor by xander, which jon might consider later on. The way to kingshouse was longer than he thought.

Jon breath got caught in his chest when they leaved the port for the woods. It was like travelling the deepest parts of wolfwoods. He doubted that they too would be this wild. Trees taller and bigger than any he had ever seen surrounded the mountainous landscape. How can they grow in this place out of all the north? You could still smell the sea from this far Inland. He was so flabbergasted that he couldn't hear what rothar and other were conversing about. The wildness somehow attracted him, called him to it. It was always amira place; she belonged in the woods than he did. He was only a follower, always a follower.

They were travelling for half a day only taking one break. They followed a path which made way to a steep mountain. The journey from the port to kingshouse was tiring to say the least. Jon couldn't count it the end how many ridges he climbed and descended, or the way which they had taken. It seems the mountainous forest was never ending. No army can make this journey without losing themselves in the maze like jungle. The roads looked to similar to differentiate. Later he would learn that some roads led to dead ends, figuratively and literally. But the most difficult factor to overcome was the cold. He had never experienced this kind of extreme cold. It was because of the mountains and its altitude, but what he found even hard to imagine was the ice cold winds. If winter was so harsh in the north that starks named their house words warning its arrival, than how cold it was in skagos. No wonder that the skagosi looked so hardened and fearsome peoples. Only this kind of harsh surrounding can forge this kind of tough people to survive.

All these hardships were worth the view when he reached the seat of house magnar. Before he could his new home he heard it. Kingshouse was build beside a tall waterfall. The sound caused by the waterfall could be heard from a far away. Its majesty was so that it caused him to stagger on his mount. To gain entry through the keep was to cross the narrow bridge that overlooked the stream that the waterfall created. Falling in it would be near death, if not from the great height than from the sheer ice cold water. The keep was designed so that it looked build out of the mountain. The skagosi took their name stoneborn quite seriously it seems. They have built a castle out of mountain to prove it. The stream moved so that it surrounded the keep from all three sides. It gave an ethereal look with the fog of the waterfall surrounding it. The bridge had its own defense mechanism. It had a small tower like structure built before it, which was still part of the bridge. The tower had the capacity to hold 20 archers with an amazing view. The bridge looked 50 feet long and wide enough that 4 horses could pass through it at a time easily. The piers and abutment were made from granite similar to winterfell's Great keep. The most noticeable attribute about the bridge was its deck. Its entire deck was built with a pitch black stone the skagosi called skagstone. The skagosi clearly had help in building of this magnificent bridge.

Kingshouse had high walls surrounding it with only few towers looking taller than the high outer wall. The heavy doors leading to the castle were made from oak and surprisingly weirwood. Kingshouse was much smaller compared to winterfell but it had all the necessary buildings needed for a great castle. The building used for housing the lord's chamber and great hall were again made from skagstone. Rothar had proudly mentioned that the skagstone were best for retaining heat. While only found in skagos, it was in abundance here. The bravosi mined and traded it and sold it as decorative stone in essos as they had no need for its heat retaining property.

The great hall of kingshouse was larger than expected with four long tables underneath a huge chair. A huge red and blue banner of house magnar depicting a weirwood tree surrounded by water was put behind the high table. The main chair was again made form weirwood with runes in old tongue engraved on it. It looked a king's throne more than anything. Before skagos bent their knees to the starks it was ruled by house magnar. Even now the other two known major houses of skagos , house crowl of deepdown and house stane of driftwood hall were sworn to lord of kingshouse.

The reason for the house magnar banner was because of its goodwood. Jon thought he will never see a more beautiful and peaceful goodswood than this one. He wished amira was here with him to experience its beauty. The godswood was the outermost part of the castle. You have to leave the safety of the walls to reach it. It was a small island surrounded by the channel created by the waterfall, which was named as shadow falls. An island on an island. The godswood was near to shadow fall than kingshouse still you could only hear a faint hint of it. To reach it you have to take a small rowboat which can be oared by a single man too. The godwood of kinghouse contained all type of tree but the most outstanding was the white barked heart tree. When jon saw the heart tree for the first time he could keep it eyes away from it. It was as old and magnificent as the one at winterfell. When he sat near the root of the ancient tree he could see the shadow fall in all its beauty. For the first time after leaving winterfell, Jon snow felt at home.

After knowing his small duty as an apprentice guard, jon found most of his time learning the old tongue and learning about skagos. The stream originating from the shadow fall later formed into a small river which ended in the sea. The bank of the river included a cluster of town and villages all consisting mostly of fishermen, coming under the protection of house magnar. Skagos hard land couldn't grow most the grain and food farmed in westeros. However a small marsh land coming under house stane that could grow a grain called rice. He had recently tasted rice, while bland having to particular taste, he instantly took a liking of it when he had rice with a stew of meat. An idea formed on his mind which would take time to grow but had a lot of scope for the north. Rice originally comes from beyond the land across jade sea in essos. A bright braavosi trader had an idea of growing it in skagos.

Skagosi also shockingly traded with windlings, especially wildlings living in a town know as hardhome. When asked why, rothar simply answered that all the wildlings or freefolks as they liked to be called were not raiders and rapers. There were some peaceful tribes which traded lucratively in furs and mined iron ore. All this revelation lead jon to the impeding question that he wanted to ask rothar the moment he step a foot on his ship.

"Why not trade with north? Why keep the north and all the westeros in the dark making us believe all skagosi are savages when you are clearly not". Jon asked rothar when they were having supper. At this time he had lived for a week at kingshouse.

"Because we were once savages. Our history has not always been peaceful. Long ago we were to raiders but with time we found new ways of living in this harsh land we called home. The braavosi helped us as we had once helped them." This answerer caused jon to ask his next question, this one too he was holding in for a long time

"Why do you have such good relationships with the braavosi? What caused them to help you?"

"What do you know about braavos Jon?"

"Just that it is one of the free cities ruled by its sea lords."

"There is a man named syrio forrel who is travelling here. Ask him this and he will answer your question boy" jon nodded and stood to leave wanting to find his answeres quickly from this forrel.

"For a child of a guard you surely ask a lot of questions." Rothar said before jon could leave, flashing jon with a knowing left feeling a bit uneasy by his smile. Initially jon didn't want to tell them his real name but agreed to tell the truth after his first interaction with the skagosi lord.

Jon went to look out to find hagan. The bald man with the bushy beard was the funniest one of the lot. He was also the one that jon was the most close to. Hagan was a little older than his father with great skill in wielding a war axe. He had a bizarre sense of humor, which caused him to make friends come naturally to him. The sailors on the trader's cog liked him the most. He could even make rothar laugh heartily. He located him near the training yard as usual. He liked to show off his skills and called himself as the best warrior in skagos. He was also known in kingshouse as a chatterbox, he would know everything going around himself.

"ahh gancho, come to see the great hagan beating these skinny lots's arse to pulp. Tell me the name of the one you want me to spare my most…."

Jon stopped him from continuing his monologue. God knows he can with himself forever. He had never called anybody by their name, always giving them strange nickname, with him the only one to know what they mean. Most of the time he would forget it about a week time coming with a even more stranger one. However he had still not forgotten jon's gancho. As expected he knew where the old hag of a serious braavosi man was.

"You know who he is, gancho?"

"Do I need to? Is he a lord or captain of some kind?"

"Ha you westerosi and your stupid customs. Always thinking a man has to be a lord for being important or powerfull. You only have to be coming off from a lord seed to become one, but to be a man like syrio forel, you have to create your own path. And you better believe me when I say these, creating your own path can lead to very early grave, too early for the likes of me"

What a strange advice from a strange man, thought jon as he made his way to meet syrio forel, first sword of braavos.


End file.
